BR-BridgeOfFate
; Polski opis z gry : Dwie wrogie drużyny. Między nimi ogromna jaskinia. Most jest drogą między życiem a śmiercią. thumb|right|BR-BridgeOfFate|250px __TOC__ BR-BridgeOfFate to sporej wielkości mapa do trybu Bombing Run, usytuowana w kompleksie jaskiniowym. Dwie bazy łączy w centrum planszy olbrzymi kanion poprzedzielany trzema kamiennymi mostami, z których jeden jest zniszczony, jednak wyrwa może zostać łatwo przeskoczona. Bazy zbudowane są z gigantycznej hali z wysokimi filarami i kilku mniejszych pomieszczeń. Na mapie praktycznie brak walki w pionie (Z-axis). W grze znajduje się także wersja Capture the Flag CTF-BridgeOfFate. Jedyną różnicą w konstrukcji obu poziomów jest brak odcięcia bocznych pokoi z hal kolumnowych, co przedstawia poniższa mapka. Może to stanowić pewne ułatwienie, a zarazem i utrudnienie jeżeli chodzi o rozgrywki w trybie BR. Na mapie znajduje się wiele wysokich półek i gzymsów, na które można się dostać za użyciem Translocatora. Pick-upy thumb|275px|right|BR-BridgeOfFate - rozmieszczenie przedmiotów. Przedmioty *12x Health Vial - po trzy na klatkach schodowych pomiędzy halą kolumnową a kanionem *12x Health Pack - po dwa na obu końcach środkowego mostu, po cztery w halach kolumnowych *2x Big Keg O' Health - na wysokiej półce z tyłu wielkiej hali, dostęp wyłącznie za użyciem Translocatora *2x Shield Pack - w pobliżu środka hali kolumnowej *2x Super Shield Pack - na wysokiej półce w pobliżu kanionu *8x Adrenaline - po cztery wokół Super Shield Packów Bronie *2x Bio Rifle (4x amunicja) - po 2x przy każdym pick-upie *4x Shock Rifle (12x amunicja) - po 2x przy każdym pick-upie, 1x przy każdej z flag, 1 w pobliżu Pół.Wsch. i Poł.Zach. Lightning Guna *4x Link Gun (16x amunicja) - po 3x przy każdym pick-upie, 1x przy każdej z flag, 1x w pobliżu Pół.Zach. i Poł.Wsch. Lightning Guna *2x Minigun (8x amunicja) - po 2x przy każdym pick-upie, 1x przy każdej z flag, 1x w pobliżu każdego Flak Cannona *2x Flak Cannon (6x amunicja) - 1x przy każdym pick-upie, 1x przy każdej z flag, 1 w pobliżu Pół.Zach. i Poł.Wsch. Lightning Guna *2x Rocket Launcher (6x amunicja) - 1x przy każdym pick-upie, 1x przy każdej z flag, 1 w pobliżu Pół.Wsch. i Poł.Zach. Lightning Guna *4x Lightning Gun (8x amunicja) - 1x przy każdym pick-upie, 1x przy każdej z flag, 1x w poblizu każdego Rocket Launchera *2x Reedemer (UWAGA: broń znajduje się na wysokiej półce, na którą można się dostać jedynie za pomocą Translocatora) Strategie Atak *Jeśli wygrasz pierwszy wyścig po piłkę, będziesz miał wówczas tylko jedną możliwość - biec naprzód przed siebie. Zabierz po drodze niezbędne Health Packi przed halą kolumnową oraz małą zbroję wewnątrz niej. Oprócz oczywistej możliwości jaką jest parcie przez główne drzwi do bazy przeciwnika, możesz również sforsować ją przez boczne pokoje z Rocket Launcher/Flak Cannon (w zależności, do którego masz bliżej). Choć zamykające się za tobą drzwi chwilowo osłonią cię przed pościgiem, pamiętaj że również w bazie z pewnością będzie czyhał co najmniej jeden obrońca. Obrona *Niezwykle skuteczną metodą obrony własnej bramki jest po prostu wyczekiwanie dokładnie przed nią, co uniemożliwia zapunktowanie za trzy. W bazie znajduje się Shock Rifle, który we właściwych rękach może być najlepszą bronią przeciwko próbom sforsowania bombroomu przez główne drzwi. *Inny dobry sposób na obronę to pościg niosącego piłkę. Pamiętaj jednak, by chociaż jedna osoba z twojej drużyny nieustannie pilnowała waszej bazy. Kiedy gonisz przeciwnika, Shock Rifle nie zawsze może okazać się najlepszym wyborem, gdyż łatwo jest wówczas umożliwić boost. Nie zapomnij zabrać po drodze Miniguna oraz Shield Packa. Galeria Plik:BridgeOfFate_Goal.jpg|Baza czerwonych - widok na bramkę Plik:BridgeOfFate_Bomb.jpg|Respawn point bomby na głównym moście Plik:BridgeOfFate_Hall.jpg|Wielka hala Plik:BridgeOfFate_Keg.jpg|Lokalizacja Big Keg O' Health Kategoria:Mapy w UT2004